Welcome to the band Mark!
by Burnbee
Summary: Markiplier walks into work one day and finds a big surprise. rated for language. suggested Markonnie (Markiplier x Bonnie) one shot!


Mark sat in his seat. he swollowed hard. last night he'd had a pretty strange interaction with Bonnie, but hopefully tonight would be smooth. he checked the camera's and noticed Chica was already gone.  
"fuck." Mark muttered. he searched around looking for her and found her on camera 1B. "there you are." Mark sighed in relief. he went and checked on Foxy, the Foxy was staring at him through the darkness and he shivered. he went back to the stage camera and noticed Bonnie looking at the camera, he seemed to smile. Mark shivered again and suddenly the Rabbit was gone. "mother of fucking Fazbear." Mark hissed. he searched the camera's and found Bonnie on camera 2B. he swollowed hard. he put the tablet down and hit the door light button. "B-Bonnie?" Mark ask. he checked the door light again but nothing. he swollowed again and checked his power, 50%, shit. it was only 2:15. he'd never make it. he checked the door lights and screamed, slamming the door down before Bonnie could come in, then remembered the camera's. "shit! Foxy!" Mark exclaimed. he checked the camera's and was glad his door was already shut. he hated Foxy being out the most, every time the Fox was out, he'd loose 5% of his power. he checked the other door and sighed in relief when Chica wasn't there. he looked through the camera's but couldn't find her. untill he heard pots and pans in the kitchen. "yup... Bonnie's hanging out... and Chica's just... in the kitchen... making pizza... and hopefully not planning to kill me..." Mark mumbled. he checked the door lights but Bonnie was still there. "uhg! he's still there! go away!" Mark whimpered. he looked at the clock, 4:30 and only 22%. he was dead. he checked the door lights and noticed Bonnie gone. he sighed and unlocked the door. only to get tackled against the wall by Bonnie. Mark whimpered and prepaired himself for a painful death, horrible screams ready in his throat, he began to cry softly as he trembled. he felt one of the robotic hands touch his face and swollowed, prepairing to be killed. he was surprized when something wrapped around him tightly, Bonnie was going to squeeze the life out of him. he lifted him up off the ground squeezing a little tighter, but suddenly the contact stopped and he was back on his feet. Mark peaked open an eye.  
"oh I'm sorry. I must've scared you pretty bad. didn't mean to squeeze you so hard." Bonnie smiled. Mark trembled and tried to scramble away, but fell over. Bonnie knelt beside him, seeing his head bleeding. "easy there. I won't hurt you. I'm Bonnie. who are you friend?" Bonnie ask with a smile. Mark whimpered and scrambled back still holding his head, blood seeping through his fingers. Bonnie frowned and read his shirt. "Mariplier?" Bonnie ask. Mark passed out. when he woke up he was on the table in the spare parts room and Freddy and Bonnie were standing over him. he screamed and scrambled up.  
"do-don't kill me!" Mark screamed. Bonnie and Freddy jumped back.  
"easy nightguard. we don't want to kill you." Freddy said. Mark peeked out of his hands.  
"yo-you don't?" Mark ask. both shook their heads.  
"see? we fixed you." Freddy said. he held up some metal, showing they'd wrapped his head in bandages, probably from his office. "why would we fix you up to kill you?" Freddy ask. Mark swollowed.  
"I-I dunno... sa-same reason you try to kill me every night?" Mark ask.  
"see! I told you they thought we were trying to kill them!" Bonnie hissed. Freddy rubbed the back of his neck.  
"whoops sorry." Freddy shrugged. Bonnie shook his head.  
"look guy, we aren't trying to kill you. we just... get a little board and like to scare people. sorry that you though we wanted to kill you. Freddy Fatmoron over there thought it would be a fun game." Bonnie said. Freddy frowned at the nickname and Mark couldn't help but chuckle softly. Bonnie smiled brightly. "you passed out from blood loss before you could tell me your name..." Bonnie said.  
"Ma-Mark." Mark replied. Bonnie smiled brightly.  
"welcome to the band Mark! come on I'll show you around!" Bonnie exclaimed. the robotic robot carefully took his hand and dragged him off. Mark stumbled after him.  
"sl-slow down Bonnie! m-my legs are too short to keep up!" Mark called. Bonnie skid to a stop and scooped him up.  
"this is quicker!" Bonnie smirked and took off. he had a bounce in his step and Mark noticed it was sort of, soothing. Bonnie stopped and set him down. "stay here. he's a bit of a jerk sometimes and he takes the game way too far." Bonnie said. he stood infront of Mark protectively and threw the curtains open. "hello Foxy!" Bonnie smiled. Mark screamed being lifted up by the back of his shirt. he was on Foxy's hook. Mark trembled and stared at the grinning Fox.  
"well, well, well I see ye've crawled outta yer hiddin' place." Foxy smirked.  
"Foxy! put him down before you scare him to death!" Bonnie hissed grabbing Mark off Foxy's hook. he cuddled the man and glared at Foxy, who grinned sheepishly and his ears drooped.  
"all in the name of fun lad." Foxy shrugged.  
"not if you actually kill him!" Bonnie glared. Foxy stuck his tongue out.  
"arrrrr yer no fun." Foxy huffed. Bonnie muttered something about rusted and busted old scrap heap and carried Mark out. "I may be ol', but I can still hear!" Foxy shouted. Bonnie smirked and blew a raspberry. Mark swollowed hard, finally managing to get his heart under control again. he noticed he was still cuddled to the giant Rabbits chest but didn't say anything.  
"next is Chica. she's really hard to find if she thinks the game is still on... hey Chica! game over!" Bonnie shouted. pots and pans rattled in the kitchen and a flour covered robotic Chicken poked her head out.  
"oh hi! just making some- who is that?" Chica ask pointing to Mark.  
"the night guard!" Bonnie smiled brightly. Chica giggled and waived. "his name's Mark!" Bonnie added. Mark looked between them. Chica seemed to know something about Bonnie he didn't for the look she was giving him, was teasing. she reached out and grabed Mark quickly.  
"hi! Mark!" Chica giggled hugging him. she turned and promptly ran off with him. Mark yelpped and held on to her, the Chicken barley bigger than he.  
"Chica stop it before you give him a heartattack!" Bonnie warned. Chica laughed.  
"gonna hafe to try harder if you want him back!" Chica giggled.  
"your pizza is burning!" Bonnie called, following her.  
"I can make a new one!" Chica laughed. Mark whimpered softly and held on for dear life.  
"oh dear god I think I'm going to puke..." Mark mumbled. Chica stopped on a dime.  
"ewww! here! you take it! you take it! take it!" Chica exclaimed. Bonnie carefully grabbed him and set him down. he took off for the bathroom and promptly threw up.  
"now look what you did you crazy Chicken! you've made him sick!" Bonnie glared. Mark held his stomach and moaned in pain. he heard the bathroom door open and the light's came on. "Mark? do I need to go find Freddy?" Bonnie ask. Mark spit and flushed the toilet. he came out of the stall and shook his head, cleaning his mouth out.  
"n-no I'm okay..." Mark mumbled. Bonnie frowned and carefully picked him up.  
"I know something that will help your stomach." Bonnie smiled. he carried him carefully to the kitchen and set him up on a counter. "don't move." Bonnie said. Mark nodded weakly, holding his stomach and head.  
"sorry about that Mark..." Chica said. Mark nodded silently. Bonnie came back with a cup in the center of his hand.  
"here." Bonnie said. Mark looked at it then took it. he took a sip of it and winced as the sprite burned down his throat.  
"th-thanks." Mark muttered. Bonnie nodded. he managed to gather himself and Bonnie looked saddened. "wha-whats wrong?" Mark ask.  
"we shut off in a few minutes. it's almost six." Bonnie sighed. even Chica's mood was dampened. Mark nodded.  
"gi-give me time. I'll work on shutting off your timers. just don't say anything." Mark said. Bonnie cheered up and hugged him tightly. "d-don't make me puke again Bonnie." Mark begged. Bonnie sat him down.  
"sorry." Bonnie said. Mark nodded. Bonnie looked saddened still. "you will come back right? now that you know we won't hurt you on purpose right?" Bonnie ask. Mark nodded.  
"yeah. this jobs to interesting to leave." Mark smiled. the clock ran. "six Am.. I'll see you tomorrow guys." Mark said.


End file.
